


Frostbite From Gun Triggers

by DekuPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/pseuds/DekuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're young and alone, just the two of you, robbery is a fine pay day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite From Gun Triggers

Winter's grasp drains the heat of the living mercilessly, and doesn't stop until it gets to your very bones. Even the inanimate aren't spared. The gun in Silver's hand is so frigid it hurts to hold even through his thin cotton gloves.  
  


Silver’s worry that his fingers may be turning black from the cold just under the merry print of his gloves diverts completely to the man they're robbing when he tries to take a sneaky step closer to Blue. It has Silver's numb finger tightening on the trigger and his eyes widening enough in the dry air so that they start to water.  
  


"We said don't move."  
  


"You're not really gonna shoot me with that, kid." Another step towards them. "There probably aren't even bullets in that thing." There are exactly two bullets in the gun, actually, and Silver fires one off without pause when he realizes the man thinks he can overpower them.  
  


(They're just kids, after all, just children.)  
  


The bullet is dispensed with a loud bang, harmlessly burrowing into the ground between the man’s feet. Silver then cocks the gun and raises it to aim between the man's eyes this time. He would never really aim to kill, Blue said he wasn't allowed to, and if he _had_  to shoot someone she said she’d be angry if he shot them anywhere else but the shin.  
  


It's a little late to be trying to protect his innocence, after what they went through scant few years ago with the Masked Man, but he appreciated the gesture and consented.  
  


He didn't want to kill anyone, anyways.  
  


Wallet secured Blue gives a wave over her shoulder and cutely sticks her tongue out to add insult to injury. Silver backs up quickly to follow her trot, not taking his eyes, or the gun, off the man until he was forced to round the corner out of the alley. From there Sneasel spit out an impressive beam of ice to create a wall to block them from being followed, trapping the man in the alley until his furious cries for help could be answered.  
  


Returning the tired Pokemon Silver and Blue move as quickly as they can while still remaining discreet. In minutes Silver has already forgotten the man's face.  
  


"This should be more than enough to cushion you while I'm gone." Blue leafs through the wallets contents, pulling back bill after bill after bill and counting it all up before handing the entire thing to Silver. "I'm going to be in Kanto a lot longer this time than I was before. It could be awhile before I see you again."  
  


"I'll be alright." He doesn't bring up Lance, the man he's met recently, and how he thinks he's found an alliance with him that could prove exactly what he needs to acquire the information he’s after. He doesn’t want Blue to worry. He doubts she would over someone as high profile as Lancr is, but he doesn’t want to distract from her own lead.  
  


He takes the money graciously, and Blue beams before taking his cheeks in her hands and kissing him solidly on his forehead.  
  


"You know I fuss because I love you." Ditto appears from within her coat's sleeve, reaching to take the gun from Silver to drop into Blue's overly large handbag. "We'll take care of this, just remember that some gun powder probably got through your gloves, so -- "  
  


"Stay out of trouble, yes." Now that his hand is empty Silver pulls off the flimsy things and drops them in the first trashcan he sees, then hastily puts on _his_ gloves. He's quick to take Blue's hand to hold once his gloves are snuggly pulled on. Her smile softens to something almost sad when she squeezes their palms together.  
  


She'll be gone in the morning, so she won't waste precious time left here with him sleeping when she can treat her little brother to a new coat, and then to the sights of the city at night.


End file.
